New Dreams
by Psycho King
Summary: A Haibane Renmei? crossover, Something new shows up at Old Home


New Dreams

A Haibane Renmei crossover

By Psycho King

  


Fire…

All I can see is the burning flames that surround me…

Then, why am I'm not burned?

This doesn't make sense…

Wait! What is that? Is that a person?

Yes, yes it is… a young man.  His back is too me… I can see his hair is in a braid…

There is a white light surrounding him… then a flash of pure power coming from his back…

…and I saw nothing more…

Energy…

I'm surrounded, no enveloped, in pure power…

I should have been worried that this could be dangerous, but I feel safe and in control…

There's someone else here, a teenage girl, she's behind me.

Even though I'm not looking at her, I know that she is there… for some reason that seem right…

The power within me began to push outward… wanting to escape…

…and I felt nothing more…

  


***** Old Home, Rakka's room, balcony*****

Rakka is leaning on one of the guardrails, enjoying the late afternoon sun.  She lets the warm air dry her wings as she observes how the light plays off of the other buildings of Old Home.  "So beautiful…"

"It is isn't it?" Rakka turn toward the voice. She sees a girl with long, black hair leaning next to her while taking a long draw from a cigarette.

"Oh, Reki, good afternoon." She smiled toward the older girl.

"Same," Reki turns so that she is leaning on her right arm, facing Rakka, while letting out a puff of smoke.  "How was your visit to the library with Nemu?"

"It was nice." Both walk back toward the small patio table. "I was think that I may want to work there… helping her keep everything organized."

Reki gave the younger girl a pleasant smile.  "That's…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Reki was interrupted by someone yelling, "Reki!  Reki, where are you!"

Both girls hurried back toward the stone railing, and looked down toward the courtyard.  They see a person with short, dark hair frantically searching for someone.

"Hay, Kana!" Reki yelled.  The girl in the courtyard looks up at the two others starring at her.  "What's with all the racket?!"

"Reki, Rakka…" The girl, now identified as Kana, spoke up, somewhat out of breath.  "Up in the clock tower… You got to come see this…"

"What is it Kana?" Rakka asked.

"Is it another cocoon?"  Rakka eyes perked up at Reki's question.

"Just hurry up and meet me at the tower.  You're never going to believe this." At Kana's words, all three girls made their respective ways toward the clock tower of Old Home.

*****inside Old Home's clock tower*****

"I had just gotten back from the old man's clock shop," Kana spoke as they made their way through all the gears and levers inside the tower.  "I decided to take a look around, see what I could get done on this baby today. When I came across this…" At her words, Kana led the two other girls to a small alcove at one side of the tower.

As soon as they entered the small space, Rakka gasped and Reki dropped her cigarette.

For there, in the far corner of the alcove, were two cocoons sitting so close together that their outer membranes were interconnected.

"Oh, my…" was all anyone, at this point it was Rakka, could say.

If anyone had paid close enough attention, they would of see two sweatdrops form on the back of each cocoon.

Authors Notes:

Me: Well people, I just had this idea swimming around in my head and had to get it down in type or else it would be blocking up my other stories.

Konton:  Ok people! We are all on writer's-block destruction duty!  Everyone grab their mallets, aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddddd… CHARGE!!!!!

(all others, 'cept the author, start destroying several concrete blocks with multiple mallets of various make and size)

Me: (sigh) Less than one day after joining the rest and he's already doing things his own way…

Konton: Take no prisoners!

Me: (sigh) Sense I didn't say this at the beginning, I guess I'll say it now.  I don't own anything.  I almost wish that they would sue me so that I might get the chance to meet the author(s) of these series in person while in court.

Konton:  DIE EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!!!

(the author hangs his head in shame and walks away)


End file.
